


Home

by FredericaAih



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ekko too, Ezreal is very soft, M/M, Pulsefire AU, a soft sadness, they know each other so well that they don't need words, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: Усталость.Бесконечная, словно конца у неё нет и никогда не будет. Опасность, следующая за ним повсюду, рано или поздно выматывает, как бы сильно ему не нравилось это. Хочется просто поспать, желательно пару дней, в безопасности.
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Я выкладываю этот фанфик на русском, потому что мой английский еще хуже, чем если вы переведете это переводчиком.

Усталость.

Бесконечная, словно конца у неё нет и никогда не будет. Опасность, следующая за ним повсюду, рано или поздно выматывает, как бы сильно ему не нравилось это. Хочется просто поспать, желательно пару дней, в безопасности.

Апатия.

Приходит сразу следом, лишая последних ресурсов и желания двигаться дальше вообще куда-либо. 

Одиночество.

Снова. А ведь прошло всего несколько месяцев. И не замечал даже. Постоянные события, слишком много опасностей, на чувства нет времени. И вот стоило только приостановиться на какое-то время…

 _К черту._

Он не может больше оставаться наедине с этим. Плевать, что может сказать этот придурок (хотя он ничего и не скажет). Ему нужно немного гребанного отдыха в безопасности. С кем-то (определенным) рядом. ~~Возможно даже в объятиях.~~

Шум сменяется (почти) тишиной. Все что нарушает тишину – это звук работы механизмов. Настолько привычно, что успокаивает. Экко смотрит удивленно и кажется хочет что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает рот, посмотрев в лицо Эзреаля. Опасения по поводу насмешек или вопросов оказались напрасны. 

Эзреаль делает пару шагов вперед, переводя взгляд с Экко на окружение. Логово. Вот как называет это место сам Экко. У Эза есть куда более простое название.

_Дом._

Место, куда он бежал во время любой беды. Место, код которого пальцы знают наизусть. Место, куда он бежит сейчас в поисках безопасности и спасения от одиночества. Здесь можно снять броню и не думать о том, что в любой момент тебя могут поймать или убить. 

Экко, снова отвернулся к устройству, над которым работал и даже не оборачивается, когда Эзреаль лбом прижимается к его плечу и шумно выдыхает, устало закрывая глаза.  
Говорить, о том, что так сильно волнует почти физически сложно, но это не нужно им. Они научились понимать друг друга без слов. 

Плечи расслабляются и опускаются. Броня исчезает. Спокойно. Безопасно. Чужая рука ловит его руку, сжимает, как будто напоминает о чем-то. 

_Я рядом._

— Только не засыпай прямо так, — Экко предупреждает, несерьезно ворча, и все равно улыбается в ответ на переплетенные пальцы. И Эз не может сдержать ответную улыбку, не смотря на всю усталость. 

— Хорошо, — Эзреаль кивает, не отрывая лба от чужого плеча, и слегка тянет Экко за руку, чтобы развернуть, — тогда я усну вот так. 

Экко, прекрасно понимая замысел Эзреаля, все равно дает себя развернуть и прижаться. Эз краем рта улыбается, ловя взгляд Экко. Притворно возмущенный, но на деле, такой же усталый как и его. Опять не мог найти причину поспать вместо того чтобы работать.  
Наконец, что-то внутри полностью успокаивается. 

Дом — это не только Логово.

_Дом — это они сами._


End file.
